


Fictober18 #8 "I know You Do"

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Secrets, They think no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: “I worry about the crew finding out we're sleeping together.”“What are you talking about? We don't sleep together. You always boot me out before we get any actual sleep."





	Fictober18 #8 "I know You Do"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7 Fictober18: "I know You Do"

Kathryn chews her lip. “I worry about the crew finding out we're sleeping together.”

“What are you talking about? We don't  _ sleep  _ together. You always boot me out before we get any actual sleep.” 

She laughs and gives him a playful poke in the ribs. “I'm serious, Chakotay. I think about it a lot.”

Chakotay catches her hand to stop the poking turning to tickling, as that's a battle he can't win. 

“I know you do,” he says. “I understand why. But we take every precaution so they won't find out.” 

She turns on her side and props herself up on her elbow. “I know you're always careful when you come here.” 

He nods. “I wait until the deck is completely clear. And we never turn up to briefings or on shift together.” He touches her hair, which has pulled loose from its bun and is now spilled across the pillow. “And I remember a few excruciating minutes hiding naked in your bathroom when Neelix took it on himself to deliver a tray food because he’d noticed you were skipping meals.”  

Kathryn makes a decent attempt at keeping a straight face. Then she lets herself fall onto her back. Her brow creases. It’s her thinking face. She's gnawing away at a problem. He swoops in and kisses her neck, hoping to distract her from whatever scheme she's dreaming up. 

“I was thinking of setting up an off-system room to room transporter,” she tells him.

“Hmmm, I can certainly see the advantages. But it would be a little difficult to hide the power signature.”

She is not to be put off, even though now he’s kissing the hollow of her throat. Although her next words do seem a little breathless. “True, but I think I could use the secondary relays to disguise the patterns in the buffers.”

Chakotay weighs the thought. If she thinks she can do it, then she probably can. “VIP access to Kathryn Janeway? No argument from me. I wouldn't have to go sneaking around the ship so much late at night.”

“And I could come to you without having to explain what I'm doing on deck twelve. Once I had to convince Ensign Jetal I was running a diagnostic on the tertiary relay junction on your corridor.” Her indignance is rather endearing.

He finds a delightful spot at the nape of her neck to explore. “Well, we seem to have gotten away with it so far.”

“Hmm, but just imagine the jokes at our expense if we slip up.”

“Kathryn, you're worrying too much.”

“I don't think so. I've seen it happen.” She sits up, the bed sheet clutched to her chest. “Erosion of the command structure. Loss of respect. Nothing would get done.” She shuddered. “No. They must never find out.” 

She doesn't resist as he pulls her back down beside him, despite her predictions of chaos and dissent, and that pleases him immensely. 

“I agree with you,” he says as he kisses her again. “And I pledge to use all my training and ingenuity to ensure our guilty secret is never discovered.”

#

In the mess hall, B'Elanna glances up as Tom sits opposite her and Harry. “Where's Chakotay?” she asks.

Tom grins. “Where do you think?” 

“Ah,” B'Elanna’s face quirks into a smile. 

Tom rubs his nose. “It's kinda sweet that they think we don't know what they’re up to.”

B'Elanna shrugs. “No one would care if they just came out with it. It wouldn't change anything.” 

“Yeah, but let's not spoil it for them,” Tom says. 

Harry shudders. “It would be like telling your parents you know Santa isn't real.” 

Tom raises his fork to his mouth, but is momentarily distracted into examining the dubious vegetable he’s just speared. He sighs and takes a mouthful. After a full minute chewing, he swallows. “We’re agreed then? They'll never find out that we know?” 

B'Elanna shrugs. “It's their business. The least we can do is respect their privacy. ”  

They all nod. 

Tom turns to Harry. “Have you finished compiling the astrometric data the captain asked for?”

“Almost.”

“Good,” Tom says. “I think she’ll want to run those navigational projections next shift.”

The conversation turns to blocked plasma coils, and then to Neelix's plans for another talent night. And the Starship  _ Voyager _ continues, with its chain of command perfectly intact, on its long journey home... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading and has been kind enough to leave kudos and comments. You're making me really happy.
> 
> I'm working on a couple of other long stories too. The wonderful Devorus has been beta reading one of those for me (They are a star) Is there anyone else who could spare some time to add their voice? I'm happy to beta in return.


End file.
